


Pitiful Expectations (Before Christmas 2017)

by Yana801



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Harley is ma boi, at the dining hall, just finished eating, random talks, shorty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana801/pseuds/Yana801
Summary: Winter is here and some of the heroes already arrived at the sacred village before the event started. Layla hangout at the grand hotel's dining hall with Chou and Eudora. Their conversation is about the upcoming Christmas costumes.





	Pitiful Expectations (Before Christmas 2017)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wondering about Harley for a lot and I pity him for not having much skins. He is adorable and a strong mage, so GM, why don't you give him a Christmas skin at least!

Franco: “Merry Christmas all!”

(The others present at the dining hall shout out the same back to the Frozen Warrior.)

Layla: “Looks like Franco’s winter costume is still his original one.”

Chou: “Looks like Layla’s winter costume still hasn’t changed from last year.”

(The gunner gave a punch at Chou’s shoulder angrily.)

Clint: *laughs*

Layla: “Blame the GM for not supplying me with seasonal clothes!”

Eudora: “The GM is not responsible as a clothing supplier, Layla.”

Layla: “Well, it’s just not my luck to receive the exclusive Christmas Cheer like you, Miya, Karina and Gord does. By the way, where is Gord?”

Clint: "Out of many people, you searched for Gord eh? Well, can't blame ya' for laughin' at his costume."

Eudora: “I don’t know. I just arrived with Rafaela and Nana.”

Freya: “Hi. If you’re talking about Gord, then he’s not here yet.”

Chou: “How do you-?”

Freya: “I saw him at the hotel’s living room when I was about heading here with Tigreal, Fanny, Saber and Odette.”

Chou: “What?! Odette is here?! You should’ve said so!”

Nana: “Anyway, Miya isn’t here yet? We got separated while I talked to Rafaela at the street. I wanted to see her in her Christmas costume!”

Layla: “Yea, me too! I can’t wait to see her. I wonder if she’s walking with Estes to here.”

Eudora: "I saw her talking with Kagura and Ruby at a store."

Clint: "Estes 's right over there, sittin' with Lancelot, Diggie n' Grock."

(Suddenly, someone interrupted their conversation from their backs.)

Harley: “Yea, yea, Christmas is here and Merry Christmas.”

(The group then turned to see the Mage Genius.)

Harley: “But I must say the GM is odd for choosing heroes to have their own seasonal clothes.”

Layla: *whispers to Clint* “There he goes…Jealous and complaining about Christmas costumes…”

Harley: “I will, however late but perhaps soon will get my own costume on Christmas.”

Chou: “What? I didn’t hear any news on an update.”

Harley: “I predicted, which will come true eventually as the GM recognized my talent as a genius mage with excellent and charming powers.”

Clint: *whispers to Layla* “This guy’s really into it…”

Eudora: “We know what you’re feeling and-”

Harley: “No, sorceress. I don’t want to hear any pity. Besides, I am more to pity myself than let others. Good day, ladies and gentlemen.”

Freya: “Poor little boy…He really wants a costume. I should ask the GM for him.”

Nana: “Huh?! Why would you go that far for him?!”

Freya: “Because…I saw a lonely boy with intelligence who needs recognition.”

Layla: “Well now. That’s mother’s instincts for you.”

 

**End**


End file.
